


В моей чашке нет ничего, кроме зимы

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Стив может согреться только одним способом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	В моей чашке нет ничего, кроме зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing but winter in my cup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077128) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> В качестве названия автор использовал заголовок стихотворения Элис Джордж.

Порой Стив думает, что никогда больше не согреется. С того момента как он очнулся в будущем, в его теле поселился холод. И Стив спрашивает себя, не является ли все это каким-то безумным сном, который он видит, пока замерзает под толщей океанской воды. Психиатры говорят, что холод ему только чудится, и Стив признает, что они правы. Его квартира отапливается; слышно, как в трубах шумит и поднимается пар, словно на дворе все еще 1938 год и с минуты на минуту в дверь войдет улыбающийся Баки со свежей буханкой хлеба, которую он раздобыл, сумев очаровать старую миссис Краковски. Но Стив продолжает просыпаться по ночам, дрожа от холода даже под толстыми одеялами.

Он обливается потом, избивая тяжелый боксерский мешок в спортзале Сэла, но остывает еще до того, как добирается до дома. Когда приходит директор Фьюри с фотографиями тессеракта, ему становится по-настоящему холодно. В ту ночь Стив видит во сне, как погружается в ледяные, пронизанные бледно-голубым светом арктические воды, и просыпается со стучащими зубами, словно ему снова шестнадцать и у него пневмония. Он вспоминает, каким теплым был Баки, когда лежал рядом, прижавшись к нему, и еще сильнее дрожит в просторной одинокой постели. Стив отказывается от попыток уснуть и проводит ночь, читая бумаги, принесенные Фьюри, и, когда утром за ним приезжает черная машина, он уже полностью собрался и ждет.

Он чуть-чуть отогревается рядом с деловитой агентом Романофф и робким доктором Беннером, а потом еще немного после совместного сражения и победы над инопланетянами. Его команда цела, все ее члены живы (пусть и не невредимы). Он чувствует себя настолько комфортно, что потом идет с ними обедать и за едой позволяет себе расслабиться и забыть о вечной настороженности, зная, что они придут ему на помощь в случае опасности. Но через некоторое время команда расходится и каждый из них идет своим путем. Теплота товарищеских отношений, теплота, рожденная выигранным сражением, постепенно улетучивается. Надеясь развеяться, Стив отправляется в поездку, но, глядя на череду мемориалов и надгробий, промерзает до самых костей, несмотря на летнее солнце.

Он возвращается и начинает работать в Щ.И.Те, отдавая все свое время миссиям и тренировкам. И когда он вместе с небольшой группой агентов Щ.И.Та разбивает лагерь где-то в Скалистых горах, то старается не вспоминать о том, как спал в палатке в Альпах, не думать о том, как они с Баки делили спальный мешок, который едва ли был достаточно просторным даже для одного из них, и прижимались друг к другу так тесно, что совсем не ощущали холода.

Стив не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь почувствовать нечто подобное с кем-то другим. Он даже сомневается, хочет ли этого, но знает, что желает _чего-то_ еще, а на Пегги уже рассчитывать не приходится. В какой-то момент Стив размышляет над тем, чтобы поймать Наташу на слове и дать ей возможность устроить его личную жизнь, но потом он возвращает Баки. Все остальные зовут его Зимним Солдатом и боятся до чертиков, но Стив ни минуты не сомневается в том, что это по-прежнему Баки. И оказывается прав. Проходит несколько месяцев, заполненных интенсивным депрограммированием и лечением, и Баки начинает смотреть на него с улыбкой.

И теперь они с Баки согревают друг друга, словно двойные звезды, которые горят только вместе.

В наполненном паром душе Баки прижимает его к прохладной стене, выложенной кафельной плиткой, и горячо целует, прогоняя озноб, пока у Стива от возбуждения не начинает кружиться голова. Баки слизывает пот и горячую воду с его кожи, а потом погружает член Стива в жар своего рта. Стив зарывается пальцами в волосы Баки и держится за них, как за якорь, запрокинув лицо и зажмурившись из-за горячей воды, льющейся сверху. Он чувствует тепло не только вокруг себя, но и внутри, ощущает, как оно разливается по телу. Баки дразнит его пальцами и языком, и в конце концов, не в силах больше терпеть, он с низким стоном кончает, проливая семя в горло Баки. А потом слизывает свой вкус с языка Баки и тянется вниз, чтобы обхватить и погладить его твердый, горячий член.

– Погоди, – тихо говорит Баки, уткнувшись в его подбородок. – Я хочу кончить внутри тебя.

Услышав это, Стив вздрагивает, но совсем не от холода.

Они заворачиваются в полотенца и быстро вытираются, потому что Стив не хочет ждать, но вместе с тем не желает спать после на холодных и влажных простынях. Баки ценит его практичность, но совершенно не стремится облегчить процесс; он лезет обниматься, осыпает шею и горло Стива быстрыми поцелуями и укусами и обхватывает рукой его вновь начинающий твердеть член.

– Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, я не дотяну до кровати, – тихо говорит Стив охрипшим голосом.

Баки смеется и кусает его в то местечко, где шея встречается с плечом. Стив фыркает в притворном раздражении, перекидывает Баки через плечо, быстро относит его в спальню и сгружает на кровать.

– Ну и кто теперь смеется, здоровяк?

Баки дергает его на себя, а затем, когда Стив падает рядом, перекатывается и укладывает его спиной на мягкие, теплые подушки.

Смазка скользкая и поначалу очень холодная, но Баки раскрывает его, и она быстро нагревается. Стив обожает это – горячку желания, трение и ноющую боль от того, что его растягивают, а потом наполняют. Пока Баки готовит его, а удовольствие пылающим огнем бежит по его венам, бьется под кожей, Стив упирается в кровать ногами, толкается бедрами, извивается и просит поторопиться.

– Пожалуйста, – умоляет он, – Баки, давай же.

– Видел бы ты себя, – говорит Баки, растягивая Стива еще усерднее и потирая большим пальцем его скользкое, ноющее отверстие. – Ты охуительно прекрасен.

Баки смазывает свой член и медленно входит; Стив остро чувствует каждый его дюйм. Баки начинает с силой толкаться внутрь, крепко и уверенно сжимая бедра Стива. Когда он наклоняется, чтобы прикусить нижнюю губу Стива, то дразняще задевает животом его твердый как камень член. Все тело Стива пылает в горячке страсти и желания, и он продолжает цепляться за Баки, по-прежнему безмолвно умоляя о большем.

Наконец пальцы Баки сильнее впиваются в его бедра, движения становятся беспорядочными и дергаными, и он с низким стоном кончает. Поймав этот стон губами, Стив опускает руку вниз и доводит себя до разрядки. Оргазм проходит по телу как лесной пожар.

А потом Стив прижимается к Баки, сонный и довольный, наконец-то полностью согревшийся.


End file.
